


В железной коробке

by FemNapSolo



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/F, London Underground, Public Sex, yep more pwp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: История о том, как один агент с лицензией на убийство и его квартирмейстер прятались в метро от погони и...немного увлеклись друг другом
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 5





	В железной коробке

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно! Двери закрываются, следующая станция «Оргазм»!  
> PWP без особого обоснуя с легким флером разыгравшейся фантазии и без закоса под реализм. Хотя, если вы такие смелые, дерзайте и повторите их действия в полевых условиях! 😈
> 
> Вдохновлено Земфирой и парочкой фанфиков по другим пейрингам на тему секса в метро.
> 
> NEW! Коллаж: https://sun9-63.userapi.com/c205624/v205624339/1309c/Mn4NJ2Wi_i4.jpg

Я чувствую, как звенят твои нервы  
Шестера не выдержит, дернет первой  
Мне в форточку дунет холодный ветер  
Волна зашипит, испортив песню

Серебристый вагон метро стремительно несся вперед, превращая линию электропроводов и тоннельных стен, окружающих его, в однородную темную массу. Вагон несется на всех парах, как будто его преследуют, и стены его дрожат ничуть не хуже, чем руки у Кью. Квартирмейстер прислоняется к стеклу щекой, прислушиваясь к дребезжанию колес, и изображая усталость.  
— Я думала, ты привыкла к таким поездкам в железной коробке, — Бонд ненавязчиво вклинивает в тишину слова, напоминая о своем присутствии. Кью предпочитает сохранить тишину, чтобы не выдать в своем голосе страх, и казаться сильней, чем есть на самом деле. Хотя Джейн и так все уже поняла, наблюдая за тем, как та реагирует на очередную остановку, беспокойно выглядывая из-за спины агента на входящих в вагон. Очередная остановка заставляет Кью с волнением отлипнуть от стекла и не смотреть в сторону станции.  
Время приближается к час пику, и людей становится все больше, становится больше незнакомых людей, среди которых могут оказаться их недоброжелатели…  
— Почему именно метро? — с легким волнением прошептала Кью, на что Бонд в своей любимой манере улыбнулась.  
— Потому что самый лучший способ затеряться — спрятаться в толпе, — прошептала Бонд, искоса оглянув стоящих за ее спиной. — Во всяком случае, мы с тобой стоим в углу, тебя за мной не видно, а что касаемо меня… Мало ли женщин расхаживает в черном пальто?  
Кью улыбнулась в ответ, однако улыбка превратилась в тонкую нить сжатых губ, из которых начала сочиться кровь. Бонд, вздохнув, большим пальцем стерла каплю, тихо проговорив:  
— Нехило они тебя.  
— Тебе тоже досталось, только у тебя все под плащом. А я выгляжу как один сплошной синяк, на лицо, наверно, страшно посмотреть, — сморщилась Кью, чувствуя, как ноет от боли все тело.  
— Но ведь и они получили по заслугам, — насмешливо добавила Джейн, — Не ты ли на одного из них замахнулась ноутбуком?  
Квартирмейстер нахмурилась, вспоминая сколько стоило это оборудование, и расстроенным голосом произнесла:  
— Такой хороший ноутбук был.  
007 недовольно цокнула языком в ответ:  
— Ну что за квартирмейстеры пошли? Вот раньше квартирмейстерами называли офицеров с военной подготовкой, а сейчас что? Умники в пижамах, которые бросаются ноутбуками. Неудивительно, что ваш отдел в щепки превратили…  
Бонд не успела договорить, перехватывая кулак Кью, намеревающийся нанести визит физиономии агента.  
— Так еще и критику эти «квартирмейстеры» адекватно принять не могут.  
Бонд внимательно осмотрела небольшой кулак и худое запястье, покрытое синяками, и отпустила его.  
— Знаете, что, мисс Бонд, наличие превосходства в физической силе не дает вам никакого права смеяться над моей физической подготовкой и комплекцией, — раздраженно процедила Кью, в своей злобной манере переходя на официоз и растирая ноющее запястье.  
— Я не знаю, чем думала М, когда брала тебя к нам. Хотя, наверное, она надеялась, что в случае чего я вытащу твой зад на своем плече, как сегодня, — резко сказала Бонд, глядя в глаза квартирмейстеру. В голове у Кью вспыхнули обрывки еще свежих воспоминаний, о том, как 007 прорвалась в Q-отдел вместе со звуками стрельбы, а затем, после того как часть нападавших ушла уже в мир иной, уволокла ошарашенную Кью на себе. Квартирмейстер сморгнула пару раз, откинув воспоминания, и этот жест не прошел мимо поля зрения агента. Но тем не менее Кью решила продолжить их словесную борьбу:  
— А, значит, не считается, то как я спасаю твою жизнь, сообщая, с какой стороны твой враг, когда ты его не замечаешь и бросаешься шуточками мне в приемник?  
Кью многозначительно посмотрела в голубые глаза Джейн и добавила:  
— 1:1. Ничья.  
— Объясни мне такой парадокс: почему ты такая милая овечка внешне, но стерва по характеру? — спросила Джейн, увлеченно рассматривая свою собеседницу.  
Квартирмейстер хмыкнула, искренне ответив:  
— Потому что с тобой связалась.  
Бонд негромко рассмеялась, а Кью меж тем добавила еще одну фразу:  
— И да, насчет «милой овечки»: на меня твои ловелаские фразочки не имеют воздействия.   
Смех Джейн стих и сменился на вкрадчивый шепот:  
— Даже сейчас? Когда я тебя зажимаю в углу, и наши колени с тобой соприкасаются на слишком интимном расстоянии?  
Кью широко распахнула глаза, чувствуя касание, и посмотрела за спину Бонд. Вагон уже был заполнен плотно людьми, яблоку уже негде было упасть в буквальном смысле, а угол, в котором стояли они, действительно становился с каждой станцией все теснее и теснее. Квартирмейстер глубоко вздохнула, вдыхая спертый воздух вагона и переведя взгляд на Бонд, которую очень развлекала реакция Кью.  
Джейн провела пальцами по щеке Кью, затем они плавно переместились на ее шею, поглаживая не спрятанные рубашкой и плащом участки кожи.  
— И все-таки есть огромный плюс в твоей комплекции, и он заключается в том, что секс в общественном месте с тобой является незаметным, — удовлетворенно отметила Бонд, спустив ладонь ниже и сжимая грудь через ткань любимого бежевого кардигана Кью.  
Квартирмейстер судорожно вздохнула:  
— Бонд, прекратите это немедленно! Что вы себе позволяете?  
Джейн усмехнулась, расстегивая ее кардиган и рубашку и продолжая:  
— Давай не будем переходить опять на «Вы», иначе мне придется вводить некоторые санкции для тебя. И они будут введены в тебя прямо здесь.  
Джейн указала на свои пальцы, и щеки Кью предательски покраснели. Агент притянула квартирмейстера за подбородок, легко целуя в губы, стараясь сильно не задевать рану и проникая языком внутрь. Сопротивление Кью было априори бесполезным, так как силы, чтобы остановить ее напор, были на исходе. Более того, в глубине своих мыслей, ей это казалось приятным, и тело, к которому так не проявляли ласку, отозвалось необычным ощущением внизу живота. Бонд переместила свои губы на шею и, черт возьми, Кью никогда не думала, что у нее настолько чувствительна шея, что квартирмейстер готова выгибаться всем телом от ощущения теплого дыхания на ней или от поцелуев. Джейн, расправившись с застежкой, обнажила левую грудь Кью, и, приспустив кружево лифчика, принялась тереть между пальцами сосок. Кью, сжав губы, сдержала стон, за что получила краткую похвалу шепотом от Бонд. Квартирмейстер перестала слышать гул других голосов в вагоне, сконцентрировавшись только на голосе Бонд, чей шепот в шею говорил про неприличные планы на Кью и ее тело в будущем, не забывая напоминать в подробностях о том, как выглядит квартирмейстер сейчас.  
Монотонный голос оповещал об очередной остановке, но для Кью этот знак предвещал еще большую тесноту в вагоне, а значит еще больше точек соприкосновений с телом Бонд. Входящий в железную коробку поток людей окончательно заставил исчезнуть личное пространство Кью, оно было полностью поглощено высокой фигурой агента и ее черным вельветовым плащом, подкладка которого дразняще касалась оголенной кожи квартирмейстера и вызывала дрожь во всем теле. 007 с потемневшим взглядом прижимала Кью к себе, небрежно поглаживая ее грудь. «Теперь ты не боишься?» — заботливо спросила Бонд ее, словно Кью была ребенком, испуганным от монстра под кроватью. Кью кивнула головой в знак согласия, чувствуя себя полностью защищенной и невидимой за ее спиной. Бонд же восприняла ее ответ несколько иначе, став более напористей. Второй поцелуй вышел более долгим и требовательным, что Кью показалось, что в ее легких на мгновение выбили весь воздух. Когда агент спустилась к ее шее, оставляя собственнические метки в виде багровых следов, Кью была готова застонать на весь вагон. Однако ее негромкие всхлипы были заглушены длинными пальцами, которые были беспардонно введены в ее рот, пока вторая рука скользила по талии.  
Квартирмейстер понятия не имела, что ей делать с этими пальцами, но, представив свой вид со стороны, поняла, что это выглядит не хуже, чем в порно с отсасыванием. С сосанием у Кью были дела плохи, так как единственное, что она сосала в своей жизни был чупа-чупс. Однако квартирмейстер отчаянно хотела увидеть сейчас довольный взгляд Бонд, которая, наверняка, спала с огромным количеством женщин. Как-то Джейн сама сказала, что одна из её пассий настолько любила ее, что «если бы от Бонд остался один палец, то она бы все равно считала ее лучшей». Отбросив эту цитату из своей головы, Кью решилась впустить пальцы глубже, подвинув головой вперед и лизнув подушечки пальцев.  
Бонд приложила губы к ее макушке, шепнув хриплым голосом слово «Продолжай». Кью нерешительно наклонилась вперед снова, принимая пальцы в рот до конца, и в медленном темпе принялась двигать головой взад и вперед, тщательно вылизывая фаланги пальцев кончиком языка. Рука Бонд, покоящаяся до этого на талии, скользнула к линии брюк Кью, а затем пальцы исчезли за тканью, расстегнув маленькую пуговку застежки.  
Кью убыстрялась, иногда резко останавливаясь, языком перемещая пальцы к одной из щек и продолжая свое дело, так что щека недвусмысленно оттягивалась. Джейн, рассматривая свое воплощение похоти, которое хоть неумело, но очень старательно возбуждало, спрятавшись от всех за ее спиной, рукой прошлась по промежности белья квартирмейстера, остановившись недалеко от клитора. Вздох Кью вышел глухим и напряженным и больше похожим на всхлип из-за смазанных слюной пальцев.  
— До нашей еще две остановки, постарайся кончить сейчас, — посоветовала Бонд, покусывая мочку уха Кью и вынимая пальцы из ее рта.— Или же тебе придется течь всю дорогу до укрытия.  
Джейн подушечкой пальца прошлась по ткани трусиков, слегка надавливая. Квартирмейстер прикрыла глаза и с силой поджала губы, несмотря на боль.  
— Думаешь, после такого мне не захочется еще? — едва слышимо прошептала Кью, вздернув бедрами вперед и касаясь коленей агента. 007 победно улыбнулась, растирая пальцами клитор и ловя скомканные вздохи квартирмейстера губами. Кью вцепилась в лацкан пальто, нетерпеливо двигая бедрами, и терлась об ее ладонь. Бонд манящими движениями продолжала ласку, чувствуя ниже намокшую от смазки ткань. В таком темпе прошли следующие две станции и, когда до конечного пункта оставалось совсем немного, Джейн отстранила свою руку, застегнув брюки Кью. Та разочарованно вздохнула, и, застыв взглядом на небольшой груди с торчащими сосками, 007 прошептала следующее:  
— Застегиваться времени нет, прикрой все плащом.  
Квартирмейстер запахнула свой плащ и вздрогнула от соприкосновения ткани с сосками. Беглецы отошли от своего угла, встав у выхода. Кью посмотрела искоса в надежде, что никто не заметил их грязного дела, от которого у нее сейчас так некомфортно прилипли мокрые трусики к коже. Но люди в вагоне были молчаливы и равнодушны, а значит они ничего не заметили.   
Квартирмейстер облегченно вздохнула, почти позорно выбегая из салона поезда, всеми фибрами ощущая насмешку Бонд, обращенную к ней. О, нет, так просто это 007 с рук не сойдет. Иначе бы Кью не была бы Кью.


End file.
